sunday_sunday_sunday_fireflyfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Logs
Episode 1 - Meeting Lucy A few years after the Unification War alliance red tape was choking Jiangyen to death. The Lee brothers, Elijah and Floyd decided to do something about it. They would take thier old mining vessel, a canuck class explorer named after thier deceased mother, Lucii, and smuggle much needed medical supplies to thier home world. Floyd uses his engineering knowhow and what scraps he was able to save from his salvage job to fix up the vessel while Elijah want searching for a crew. They hire an engineer, Cole Kane and a Pilot, Christopher Archer. With a new crew hired the boys set to readying Lucii for launch. Cloe Kain, a barely passable engineer, but one hell of a conman. As soon as he was hired by the Lee's he set about making connections and arrangements. In no time he secures a shipment of illegal stims under the guise of antibiotics. The delivery is made in the middle of the night to ensure no witnesses. The following morning the brothers discover the foreign cargo in thier hold and before they can report it Cole explains. He lies, telling Elijah that they are medical supplies developed on Jiangyen to be sold in the bazaar. Elijah, in spite of his scepticism, allows the sale to continue after warning his new engineer not to overstep his bounds. The medical goods are stowed in hidden compartmets that were added by Floyd. The new crew of the Lucii meet together for the first time, that evening. The captain explains the expectations and dangers of thier current venture. They will be transporting medical goods under the radar of the alliance. The idea is to use mining as a front and transport the goods between the bazaar and Jiangyen without paying proper taxes and sell them back at cost. Noone will get rich, but we will get a chance to make a difference. Lucii, for the first time since before the war, returns to the black. Episode 2 - Extra Cargo Floyd, while working at the sensor console dozes off. He is woken up by alarms warning of an incoming vessel. The sensors show the vessel is fluctuating power to both extremes. Elijah attempts to make contact but the vessel does not reply, instead if swiftly moves into attack range and fires a massive energy beam at the Lucii. Falling out of his chair, Floyd awakens from his reaver nightmare. Charles pokes some fun at Floyd who get back in his seat and quickyl checks sensors. He finds that all is clear, at least for the next few minutes. The Lucii recieves a distress signal. Elijah makes contact with the ship. They had been attacked by pirates and have taking significant losses and damage and need rescue. A quick sensor check reveals that another ship had been near them a short time ago and has since left the area. The Lee's decide to move in and give aid. The Lucii docks with the damaged vessel and takes on the remaining crew. A man named Charles who worked on the vessel as a trader, the ships doctor, Lee Stevens and a dying man. Dr. Stevens is shown to the Lee's sparse medical bay. The doctor explains that the man will die shortly without proper facilities. Using the long distance scanners Elijah finds the mans only hope for survival, an alliance cruiser. No one on the Lucii is a fan of the Alliance, but even less so of letting a man die though inaction. Contact is mad with the cruiser. Cole, in secret calls an old contace of his known as "Nutjob." Nutjob is able to arrange speedy aid and passage for the injured crewman and one other. Alliance ship approaches. Episode 3 - What's In the Box? Wait, What's In That Box? The Lucii docks with the Alliance Cruiser. An alliance crew boards the Lucii, complete with a medical team who immidiately take the injured crewman and Charles away. The Lucii is then subjected to a full inspection. Everything comes up green so they are released to continue on thier way. The Lucii and her crew finally arriave at the Bazaar. Elijah makes contact with the buyer of the medical supplies, Sum Kim Yil. Shortly after, a man who is being escorted by several armed guards and accompanied by a fork lift. The man intrduces himself to Elijah as Sum Kim Yil. The men arrange thier trade. Kim was very impressed with the Lee's discretion and ability to deal with the Alliance. Elijah arranges to purchase medical supplies needed on Jinagyen. They arrange for the purchase four crates from them. Sun Kim Yil leaves, crate in hand, and is set upon by bandits. Quickly Elijah closes the bay door, saving his crew from the hail of gunfire. Sun's men are easilly able to defeat the ambush, they thank the captain for his non-intervention and leave. Elijah and Cole hit the Bazaar. They acquire supplies to fill thier medical bay, mining supplies, a few spacesuits and food. Realizing they have a tail Cole has Elijah split off and return to the vessel while he loses them. Cole, after losing the tail finds his own things. He collects some blank data slates for forgery of smuggled goods and manages to acquire a false trading license. While the captain and engineer are away Floyd connects to the conrtex and finds a few good mining locations to hit on the way back. After that he runs diagnostics on Lucii and he finds a strange power draw. With investication he finds a strange alliance device. He informs Elijah who has him wait for Cole before removal. Once all three men check out the problem Elijah recalls a similar siuation during the war. **The Alliance forces had planted an explosive device in thier base. Floyd and thier father, Franklin had diffused a few before they went off, killing Franklin and claiming Elijahs leg.** Floyd could never forget that day either. Using his previous skills he is easily able to detatch the device from the ship's power grid. The device turned out to be a recorder with a transmitter. Luckilly it was found before it was able to send off anything. Cole dismantled the device and destroyed the recorder. The transmitter was kept, it may come in handy. With the rest rest of the deliveries completed the crew leave the Bazaar, bound for an astroid. Elijah, while walking through Lucii's corridors, hears a noise from the cargo bay. He stealthily enters the bay through the upper catwalk doors. Hiding behind the metal half-wall he spies three men, clearly having emerged from one of the crates that was supposed to contain mining supplies. Drawing his father's service pistol he aimed for the man who had last emerged from the crate. His target was instantly turned to chum. The other two men, shocked looked up at Elijah. He ordered them to give up. Suddnly, on the other end of the catwalk, Floyd stood up, pointing his modified mining laser nicknamed "Mini-Mouse." The stowaways, outgunned and outflanked surrender. The men are tied up taken to a makeshift brig. After interrogating the men Cole learned thier plan. They were supposed to plant explosives at key points, disabling the vessel and compromising the hull. With the crew left to suffocate and freeze to death they were to use the suits that they smuggled aboard with them and set themselves adrift. Then, they would call the salvage vessel, currently in distant pursuit, to pick them up and clean up what was left of Lucii. Elijah is out for blood. They come up with a plan. They get one of the two prisoners to call for the pick-up as if they had been successfull. Then, they knock the two men unconcios and, with the third suit in the middle, daisy chain the three out of the airlock. The third suit, packed with the very explosives that were going to be used against them. The Lucii drifed nearby with all power on minimum. They wait for the pick-up to happen. Once it does Elijah detonates the explosives. Simultainiusly, Cole activates the engine modifications Floyd implemented with some of that scrap collected and they rapidly overtake the now damaged salvage vessel. With a few well placed shots from the mining laser they destroy the enemy vessel. After the salvage the crew sets off to find a mining claim. "Somebody tries to kill you, you kill 'em right back!" Episode 4 - What's Mine is Mine Head toward Floyd's asteroid base Organize , palletize, inventory all salvaged goods - create data slates for easier adjustment to "trade mode" Prepare for deserialization, wipe all equipment, ID's --toward asteroid base 1: bio scan, fighter hanging in area, retreat to location 2 Chat w/ Elijah, learn about war veteran Gas pocket on asteroid, plant explosive n get out of range Floyd fucks up - gas doesn’t pop, recovers other charges Episode 5 - New Dealings Discuss with Elijah, calls in Floyd - offer enough legitimate supplies to keep contact happy, offload all narcotics one shot for reduced risk, retain some medical supplies for legal distribution Sell: Narcotics, 3 of 10 crates Alexi - Represents Victor Pratt (Jiangyin Kingpin) Chris, Floyd, Elijah, Cole to meeting "Dumb as a wooden chicken" - Floyd stays outside 3 Armed guards in meeting room 2 snipers on top of crates ~20ft up Hand over sample vial - guard hands to Alexei, sends to test lab Offer for backing on transportation 5k for narcotics plus matches cost for medical supplies (7500cr total) Floyd returns with blueprint for asteroid stabilizer - can half-ass it, 10k cred or more to do it right 800cr ea on crates, 5th one can't be found (complication) Contacting Nutjob - Franklin Quin Song info and Jared Pharmaceutical Corporation Made 2500cr more - Alexi confronts us and buys rest of medical supplies Gain protection at hanger on Jiangyin, Song leads opposing clan Safe mining, small fighter ship keeps peeking into radar Episode 6 Elijah asks me to build titties trap on asteroid 2 stages - ward off landing, deeper to kill guys Remote disarm switch Floyd accidentally triggers one, effs up the landing gear - damage one strut No big damage to us Elijah - me n Floyd on strut repair Elijah n Mike on mining during repairs Total mining Inventory - 3.25 good weeks of mining Sell ore valued at 50,000 - sell exclusive rights to vein Settle 35,000 - contract with Owen Lewis - 4 more shipments in 2yr Jumped by 3 opposing gang members, pistol scares them off Floyd Super-serum from first shipment Lockdown until we return Elijah calls for backup - security from Sun Kim Il (free) Meeting tomorrow for Kim I confirm ore contract, have Elijah sign form Meet with Sherman Brown (Chinese) - 2 people guards More stims, 20k in medical Episode 7 - Blood Letting 2hr out with Floyd - ramble about Mr Universe with shop clerk and negotiate better price - stabilizer equipment and throws in tripod for free Elijah deals with Doc Lee Stevens - quits -Contacts Sherman for a doctor, Chun Thomas Flynn Gross doctor uses dirty rag to clean up, left something inside gang member wound Wooden crate operating table - molotov cocktail burn down experiments, leaves with bag, book, bucket Delivery Hilo damaged, inspect shipment - I find punctured crate spewing air Take extra crate on credit Made one crybaby, scene asset for mechanic's toolkit Floyd broadcasts mr universe - reavers within 1/2 day travel -wants to chase them -Chun shows up with two syringes anesthetics as Floyd punches wall Floyd dumps out beacon I question Dr Flynn - learn about explosive "bone-repair" paste Large heavily armed ship, many people incoming - use sensor swap speed Blows out engine when it shuts down, diagnostic success finds complication -"Ghost in the system" Fighter ship landed and damaged by explosives, Floyd & Elijah check ship - find almost dead new guy, stabbed a bunch and said other guy went nutso Crate full of bodyparts, cleaver-throw man, entrails on the way to bridge chasing him Floyd blasts wildman dead, damages blast shield Doc goes after almost dead guy, comes back covered in blood Go to reclaim weapons and data, send cancel mission warning, rig explosives Episode 8 Elijah gonna get safe slot at friend's private hanger - couple of weeks Sell ore without alliance intervention ((60k cr)), contacted Alexei with location Floyd and Cole assigned to exterior renovations: * Disguise class of ship with scrap * Paint it black for stealth Party - meat & potatoes, booze Operation on the level - one guy uncomfortable with our arrangement but trusts boss New contract - on the way back to Jiangyin from bazaar drop more ore here Elijah & Flyn stay on the ship, Chris, Floyd, Cole stay planetside in nice rooms Cole & Elijah - Complication: blacked out FIGHT SCENE Floyd wakes up to a 2-man "rape check" - third guy watching the door * Headfirst one guy into the wall * Punched into the face by other * Grapple facesmash second guy into floor * Doorman stabs Floyd in the side while he gets up, gets thrown into wall Throws chair into next guy down the hall My room - guy with a wrench, other with knife, me in a bag Floyd downs both, cuts my bag open - lifts me and shakes me awake Piledrives next guy in hallway when he tries to tackle, gunshots in Chris' room Forget my gun - go back, Chris helps me back toward ship Flyn saved the ship - syringes in badguy necks, Elijah still knocked out Floyd gets stabwound fixed, I go sleep Elijah talks to Quiang, attacked but alright on their side Elijah & Floyd re-outfitting the ship - She's got class Flyn & Cole interrogating prisoners * either foaming at the mouth or telling the truth * Do it in front of the other Interrogation: WHY: Running medical supplies for Alexei THING: Kidnap, drop us off at warehouse GUY: contracted by shady broker on Jiangyin (Lucas Yun competition) $$: 20k per head alive Update Elijah, grab Floyd and mini-mouse, test makeshift brig again, Elijah drops off both prisoners Floyd and Cole cancel trip to broker Elijah + Alexei: go on offensive - assault the triad. Offered gear and armored car from Alexei but no men Elijah looks to hire more security from Quiang - 2000cr per man, 20k through Lucas Yun for equipped mercenaries Episode 9 Most of crew working on ship Elijah asks Cole to investigate - get call logs, flight plan Cole goes to broker, hire hacker - contact through cortex Update Elijah, ask him to talk to refinery owner Dinner Internal scan the ship, search for alliance intercept thing again Armored carrier + 12 guys for delivery, second carrier for prisoner pickup Mercenaries show up, Floyd clipboards names Decide against sending message to Triad Email to stop hacker work - cash out contract, offer for re-contract if anything interesting is found (no reply) Load out weapons, parts, mercs and roll out Snipers first, rocket vs generator, gunners vs flooding guys, rocket vs door Floyd first shot SURPRISE - deadguy, coolant hose pop Shot at, fixes hose Chris crushes bad dude with APC, swings around Floyd blows a guy's head to bits Rocket blows generator Cortex call from hacker, hidden data files for a long time Mike steals ship, we collect rations APC gets scrambled Asset: prepared Fix APC Computer, load up food and roll out back to mining facility